Second Chances
by EAD13
Summary: Cassiopeia is not sure what to do now that she has been freed from her curse of anger, pain and loneliness. How does she pick up the pieces of her long-fallen empire and start over after the sins she committed? In desperate need of advice, she asks for help from her allies in Hamelin, and as luck would have it, the man they send knows plenty about second chances...
1. Prologue: Envoy

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the characters/locations mentioned; that honor goes to Level 5, Studio Ghibli and Bandai. Just putting that out there in case anybody is hunting the site for copyright infringements...

Everything I've done so far has been material to be inserted between events of the main game. However, like so many other fans, my thoughts turn to what would happen post-game, and I'm ready to put my two cents in. In the prologue, I want to make it clear that after the great adventure, Swaine deems himself worthy of bearing the name Gascon once again and returns to his brother's side in Hamelin as a co-ruler. Of course, it's not easy to live a completely different lifestyle even if he has come to terms with who he is, and who can blame him if his thoughts turn to the open road once in a while even though he is content? Well, that excitement to get out of the palace for a few days on official business is going to turn into something much bigger that will change his life, so I for one encourage it!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Prince Gascon opened the lowest drawer of his dresser and pulled out a worn green trench coat, followed by a ragged orange shirt, faded blue pants, and distressed buckle shoes. Ah, his old roving outfit! The only things missing were the red socks he had worn for years; even he had to admit at the time that those were beyond saving. Besides, he now had an orange pair that would mean one less color in the collection… It made him smile to see his old clothes again.

There were bad memories attached, to be sure, memories of going hungry, being chased out of towns, fighting off the cold, desperation, fear, beatings, brokenheartedness… Wait, did these clothes make him happy or sad? Oh, right, definitely happy. Besides being more comfortable than the restricting formal duds he had on at the moment, they also spoke to a simpler time when he had had unlimited freedom and grand adventures. The last and greatest of these adventures had basically erased all of the unhappy times in his life and led him back home as a hero. When he thought about trekking across the deserts of Al Mamoon or the plains of the northern Summerlands in the company of Oliver, Esther and Mr. Drippy, a goofy grin formed across his face. Those were the good old days…

That wasn't to say that he was unhappy now that he lived in the palace of Hamelin with his brother, the Emperor Marcassin. For one, his brother meant the world to him, and being reunited…he'd put up with a lot of unpleasantries for that. Besides, having finished his epic quest, he realized that this was clearly where he belonged. He came to understand what he had to offer his empire as a leader, and even if he couldn't be an Emperor to the letter of the law, there were plenty of things he was needed for. When people needed tactful diplomacy in a situation or any sort of magical advice, they went to Marcassin, but when people needed someone to stand up and point out shortcomings or any sort of mechanical advice, they went to him. He had to admit, some of the problem solving was kind of fun, and seeing the positive effects of his decisions was empowering. What he didn't like were the meetings. The etiquette. The inability to just get up and go when he needed space. It was a big adjustment.

For that reason, he was especially excited about his self-proclaimed royal assignment: a trip to another kingdom to offer counsel. Marcassin had insisted that they had people to do that sort of thing for them, but he would have none of it. The empire had two rulers, so why not send one who had years of experience traveling across the continents to deliver advice in person instead of sending someone to repeat things and potentially screw things up? Marcassin was, as always, a bit of a pushover, and it was not hard to convince him it was a good idea when he saw how happy the thought made his brother. With his blessing, Gascon had rushed to his room and began packing immediately.

He had his bottomless bag, of course. This was stocked with various potions and food. There was his creature cage, with Gunther, Lenny, and Rufus ready for action. Obviously, he had his Highwayman's Handgun and a large supply of every type of ammunition he had invented for it. More formal attire was included for when he arrived. A map of the world and a modest sum of guilders rounded it out. All he had to do was change, and he'd be off!

Having donned his old traveling outfit, he looked into the mirror and stared. It seemed so strange to see himself wearing those clothes but having a neat haircut and clean-shaven face… Maybe by the time he got back from his adventure he'd have some stubble at least! Hopefully the clothes alone would be enough to keep him from being recognized as the Elder Prince of Hamelin.

Satisfied, he went down to the study to say his goodbyes to Marcassin. When he opened the door to present himself, his younger brother jumped to his feet. "Gascon! What are you wearing? This is a diplomatic trip!"

"Yeah, but why would I wear the fancy stuff beforeI get there?" he frowned.

Marcassin held his forehead in his hand. "Brother, you are not WALKING across the entire known world to get there! I'll just teleport you there, and the Queen will teleport you back!"

This news came as an unwelcome surprise to the formerly eager co-ruler. "Teleporting? Really? Where's the fun in that? You miss out on all the life experiences…"

The young man sighed. "You are not going to be gone for six months running this errand! A day or two at most is all you will need depending on how much assistance the Queen requests. Did you really think you could get away with being gone for that long?"

Gascon scratched his head "Maybe…"

"Go change into something more presentable, then I'll teleport you over. Hurry, I told the Queen you would be there by noon! You've already overslept…"

He sighed and sulked out of the room. Kill-joy…

Once he was out of earshot, Marcassin had to chuckle. Only his brother, Gascon, would hope for a difficult adventure instead of a leisurely trip! Even as a boy, he didn't prefer the pomp and circumstance of court, but could be found out in the wastelands where a prince should not be. Apparently, not even wandering around and living in poverty for fifteen years had broken him of this preference!

The young emperor's face faded into a thoughtful frown. Gascon had finally come back and had assimilated himself into life in the palace three months ago once they had removed the curse on the White Witch and Oliver the Savior had returned to his world. He took over several duties which seemed fitting for a man of his unique talents. Besides being adventurous, he was perceptive, a fierce wheeler-and-dealer who could read people and negotiate like a master. He had struggled for many years at the bottom of society, and so was also able to identify with the common folk of the kingdom; due to this, his ever creative mind found all kinds of unconventional solutions to problems throughout the empire, making him quite popular. Most of all, he was clever, and his brain seemed to work on overdrive designing new contraptions to aid his people. While the latter trait had been branded unprincelike in his youth, Marcassin only saw how it aided the kingdom. No one understood the needs of Hamelin's number one industry like Gascon, and his excellent plans were already being put into place, resulting in an economic boom.

Marcassin only frowned because he wondered if this idyllic situation could last. Clearly, Gascon was ready to head out the door for a road trip, and he hadn't even been back as a prince for very long! Of course, the whole thing was a huge change for him, and wanting to travel would be a natural response. But what if he walked out the door and didn't come back? He shook his head. That was ridiculous. His brother wanted to be here, he would not just walk out on him! Maybe he would get distracted though…

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of his brother clomping through the halls back to the study. Goodness, he still wasn't used to those shoes… For an ex-thief, he sounded ridiculous! Gascon reentered the room, wearing his typical royal attire. The elder brother didn't find it wise to mention to his younger brother that he still had his travel garb packed in his bag, just in case… "Better, Your Highness?"

The Sage shook his head and smiled. "You are something else, brother. Are you ready to go?"

"I suppose I am. I'll be back when I get back." He waved at Marcassin casually.

"Send my greetings to Queen Cassiopeia," Marcassin instructed, taking up his magical staff and drawing the appropriate runes in the air. "Naazca," he intoned, and in a flash, Gascon was gone. "Don't do anything crazy, Gascon…" he muttered to himself, looking frazzled.


	2. Chapter 1: The Kingdom of Isolation

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the characters/locations mentioned; that honor goes to Level 5, Studio Ghibli and Bandai. Just putting that out there in case anybody is hunting the site for copyright infringements...

So, writing about Cassiopeia is a great thing and a horrible thing. On the plus side, it is like working with a blank canvas. Pretty much everyone agrees that the way she was written into the game's existing plot was pretty sloppy, and we just don't know a ton about her. That means lots of artistic liberties! Besides, people haven't written much fan fiction using her, so I almost have a monopoly on developing this character! On the downside, she was sloppily written into the plot and no one writes fan fiction about her. Meaning the appeal for this particular character is not there, and if I can't create a believable figure from the shell I have to work with, no one is going to like this. Think about it, you just put the name Swaine on something and people are like "Ooh, Swaine, I love that guy. Let's read this to see what he does!" Cassiopeia wasn't even a character choice when filling out the story's basic info (I put Pea down, but I am not writing about the little girl who shouts "Sankify!"). So, we have the classic choice with the really oddball choice, and I hope I can make you see her the way I do and come to love her.

So, without further ado, Queen Cassiopeia, the ex-White Witch ladies and gentlemen!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Standing slack-jawed in awe before the gleaming white citadel now firmly rooted in the Ars Memorae, Gascon began to consider that perhaps he wasn't exactly prepared for this job…

For one thing, what exactly was he here to discuss? He had been so excited at the prospect of taking a trip that he hadn't really paid attention to the details Marcassin described to him. In fact…had he ever actually described anything to him? Sighing, he rubbed the back of his head. A trade agreement? A political alliance? Advice on administration? All he could remember his brother saying was 'offering counsel'. Counsel on what, exactly? Good thing improvising was a strong skill of his…

For another thing, what was he going to say when he saw Queen Cassiopeia for the first time? He hadn't seen her for three months. In fact, he hadn't even heard what she was up to for three months. And that last time he had seen her…well, they had just essentially beaten the demons out of her. Afterwards, she hadn't really paid him much notice, and who could blame her. Oliver was the true star of the show, he was just the scrawny guy in tattered clothes standing in the back without any magic. He had tried to put in at least one comment of encouragement before all the focus went back to Oliver, but there was no way she'd remember him. Wait, maybe that wasn't a bad thing… Gah, it didn't matter if she remembered him or not! Either way, how was he going to address someone who had just recently tried to destroy the world? It seemed like a delicate situation, and he was not known for being delicate.

Finally, what did he even know about Nazcaa and the continent itself? If she asked for advice or information about either topic, he'd look like a total idiot. All he really knew was that mists had kept it isolated for millennia, the beasts roaming around were among the fiercest he had ever seen, and the island was so rocky and well-fortified that there were only two places a dragon could land on the entire landmass. Pure genius… He craned his head, trying to get a good look around and gather some information. There was something different about the place...

Flowers! The entire island was covered in flowers! There were all kinds of them in every color imaginable bobbing gently in the breeze. Those hadn't been there before, right? Then, he recalled Cassiopeia's words the last time they had been together, something about beginning to turn things around by planting flowers. Well, apparently she had been trying, even if no one was around to see it.

Hold up. That was another awkward point. Were there still no people? He was standing right at the entrance of the main structure, yet no one came to greet him, and no voices could be heard. There were no signs of life, of people living, working or playing. The place seemed as dead as it had always been despite the floating fortress landing there. So, just him and the Queen? And she hadn't been able to make any friends?

He scratched his chin. Well, there wasn't a whole lot more he could do to prepare himself. He'd start off with some polite introduction then let her do all the talking. Easy enough. Satisfied with his plan, he stood up straight, puffing out his chest to appear more prince-like, and approached the door. He knocked more confidently than he felt. The reverberating metal seemed to echo throughout the apparently vacant halls. Nothing. "Hellooooooo, Your Highness?" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth and calling upwards. "It's me…" Then, he realized that he didn't even know how to introduce himself. Great start to the whole diplomat thing! "…uhhh, Prince Gascon from Hamelin! You needed to speak to me? Or, I mean, to someone like me, I guess?"

Suddenly, something inside clicked, and the door swung open on its own. Peering inside, he saw that the hallways were all lit, lamplight bouncing off the polished marble floors and nearly blinding him. Taking it as some kind of sign, he entered, passing with long strides through the corridor to the opposite end, where what appeared to be an elevator was situated. If he remembered correctly, Cassiopeia usually stayed on the upper floors. He reached out to press the button, but before he could do so, another loud click followed by the sliding open of the doors caught him completely off guard. He jumped, startled to find himself face to face with the beautiful, youthful-looking queen of Nazcaa.

He had stolen a final glance back at her before Tengri took to the skies that day, and seeing her now, she was exactly as he remembered. Her voluminous green hair fell halfway down her back even with the high ponytail she wore to keep it out of her face. Two stray locks escaped from her double-layered ivory crown and framed her face on each side. This time she was wearing a long white dress with a wide, ornately decorated belt and white silk gloves. The only other splash of color on the pale, delicate figure was the deep navy blue on the inside of her cloak. Her soft, teal-colored eyes lit up when they met his, and he was at a loss for words. Her beauty had struck him the first time he saw her in Pea's memories, though obviously the dire situation kept him from dwelling on it. There was more, though. Something about her in this state seemed almost…pure. It was not what anyone would expect from a person who had wished for the world's destruction! It was so damn difficult to fathom!

"Prince Gascon?" she exclaimed with an earnest smile, clasping her hands together. "I had no idea the Hamelin empire would send one of its own leaders on my behalf! I am so honored by your presence, Your Highness!" The lady gracefully bowed her head to him in respect. Your Highness? Oh, right, he was a prince now. Funny how that seemed to escape him, especially in situations like this!

"I…that is, we…wanted to send only the best to aid you, Your Grace," he responded awkwardly, flustered both by her radiant appearance and by the respect with which she treated him. Then, he refocused himself, clearing his throat. "I mean, my name is Prince Gascon, and it is a pleasure to formally meet you, Your Excellency." He finished by giving a stiff bow of his own.

She laughed, which surprised him. "It has been so long since I have used any formalities! Forgive my rudeness. My name is Queen Cassiopeia, but you may simply call me Cassiopeia if you like."

"As you wish, Cassiopeia. And please, just call me Gascon." When he looked into her face, he let slip a silly smile. "I suppose two royal titles cancel each other out, but I could be wrong. I have also grown unaccustomed to formalities."

She studied his face intently. "I feel as if I've seen you before. No, that's not right. I know I must have seen you before. Both princes of Hamelin were involved in the breaking of my curse. Why can't I put my finger on it…"

"Well, if I put on my other clothes, grew my hair out and let the stubble grow back, you might have a better idea…"

She squinted as if trying to imagine him with these alterations, then gasped in recognition. "That was you! Your face...it's the face of that man with the clever firearm who fought alongside Oliver and Marcassin. How completely dense of me! I am so sorry I couldn't figure it out sooner!"

He shrugged modestly. "Hell, I don't even recognize myself in a mirror these days." Then he stopped, blushing. "I mean…well…well I don't even recognize myself…"

She smiled again in a way that made him feel more at ease. "I don't know a lot about you personally, but I do remember that you were out of the palace for many years. We were…" Now it was her turn to stop, embarrassed. No doubt she was remembering how she had spied on all the rulers of the different kingdoms and sent Shadar to do her bidding to weaken them.

"You were keeping tabs on what was going on in the world. What can I say, I was born to be famous, so your eyes were on me, naturally," he interrupted quickly, gesturing to himself with fake arrogance. This brought the sun out from behind the clouds.

"Hmm, yes, I suppose you are right. You aren't an ordinary prince, after all. Oh, I am so looking forward to hearing your advice. But first, we should head to the dining room upstairs and have refreshment. You are a guest here in Nazcaa, after all! Come with me, Gascon."

Once upstairs, they kept straight until they arrived at the grand hall. To Gascon, it seemed like wasted space, considering there were no people to be found anywhere. Well, he did not intend to bring that up. He could already see the worry and sadness on the queen's face as she led him through the halls. It was almost as if having company made her realize just how lonely it was.

And she was apparently very eager to have a guest. As they neared the long dining table, he saw two places already set on one end with WAY too many choices of cutlery, multiple plates, and napkins folded into swan shapes. Some small carnation cakes were stacked on a platter, and a tea pot steamed. She must have had everything ready and waiting for him! Seeing the sight, he had to chuckle.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Cassiopeia inquired urgently.

He dismissed her comment with a wave. "No, nothing is wrong. It's just so strange. A year ago I was eating stale bread and half-rotten fruit to survive, and now I have five spoons for my tea!"

She relaxed. "You must have some very interesting stories to tell, and I can't wait to hear them. Please, take a seat." The ruler of Nazcaa approached the table and pulled out a chair for him. In this empty castle, she was ruler and servant alike.

"Thank you, Cassiopeia, you are very generous." He took a seat and waited for her to join him. His tea was poured for him with impressive grace and showmanship; perhaps being alone for so long she had been practicing to master the art. She then offered him sugar and cakes, and was not satisfied until he had a plate full. Only then did she take a single cake and half a cup of tea.

"So tell me, what kind of help did you need from me? It occurs to me that I might not be the best person to help you, being so new to the whole "prince" thing," he inquired after taking an unrefined gulp of his drink.

Cassiopeia shook her head. "No, the more we talk, the more I feel that you are the perfect person to help me." She looked down and calmly sipped her beverage. "I don't need help with anything very technical. In fact, it is a very basic problem. You've obviously noticed the lack of…presence…on this island, have you not?"

Uh oh, they were going in that direction. How to handle this gently? "Well, it does seem a bit quiet. But the flowers were beautiful!" he added quickly.

She gave a small smile. "So you noticed…"

"Of course I did! I remember you saying that would be the first thing you would do."

"Truly? That makes my heart glad." With her elegant fingers, she took her spoon and swirled the tea in her cup. "But you are the only one to see them. I simply don't know what to do. I am a Queen without a kingdom. I rule over empty fields and ruined buildings. I just don't know how to bring people back, especially after…" She stopped, and so did the swirling.

In the silence, his brain was spinning. God, this was worse than he had anticipated! What kind of advice could he possibly give? He had to think fast! Straining his brain, he came up with one single solution, the solution that always seemed to help him.

"Well…" he began, leaning back in his chair. "Do you remember what I told you the last time we met?"

She closed her eyes in thought. "You, Swaine, said to give the world a try, and keep my chin up."

"I meant it. And by 'give the world a try', I mean you need to actually go out into the world to learn the things you don't know right now. I had a steep learning curve, but eventually I figured out everything I needed because of the people I met, the places I saw, and the things I experienced. I won't bore you with the details, but trust me, the best thing you can do is to reacquaint yourself with the world as it is now. See how things have changed. See how people live. Learn from the other rulers. Only then will you know what it takes to be the kind of ruler you want to be, and then people will flock to you." He paused. "That and find something to support your fledgling country financially. But that comes later."

She remained frozen in thought. Slowly, she clenched her fists and rose to her feet. "I will do it. I will travel around the modern world and truly see it. I have been watching, but I have not seen to the depths of its heart the way you speak of. "

"That's the spirit, Your Highness!" he grinned. "And here I thought I wouldn't have anything useful to say!"

"Oh no, Gascon, you have helped me immensely! In fact, I hope you can help me a bit longer, if it is all right with you." she declared.

He blinked. "Do you need some help planning your trip?"

The queen shook her head energetically. "No, even more than that. You have travelled all over the continents and seen all manner of things. If you can be spared from your duties in Hamelin, I would want you to travel with me and help me to find the things that are important!"

Now he stared. That…actually sounded like fun. Well, it would be weird roaming the world with a woman like Cassiopeia, but then again, it wouldn't be like they were hiking around and sleeping in caves or anything. If he could convince Marcassin to give him a week away from the palace, he could probably have her bring them to all the most important places and soak in the experiences, then come back each night. Sure, nothing too bad about that. Deep down he really wanted to help her.

"Hmm, I'll have to ask the Emperor about being gone for that long, but it should work out. Tell you what; I'll teleport back to Hamelin, get his approval, and be back tomorrow so we can get started."

Cassiopeia looked confused. "I thought you couldn't use magic?"

Now he was confused. "I can't, why?"

"You just said you'd teleport?"

"Well, I guess what I meant was that YOU would teleport me back…"

Her face matched the color of her dress. "Umm…actually…"

"Are you okay?!" he stared. "You look ill!"

"It's just that…I…I can't use magic anymore."


	3. Chapter 2: Damage Control

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the characters/locations mentioned; that honor goes to Level 5, Studio Ghibli and Bandai. Just putting that out there in case anybody is hunting the site for copyright infringements...

A very short-lived cliffhanger if I do say so myself. I used to read and reread my drafts like twenty times before throwing them online, but I've gotten a bit lax lately... Anyhow, I've always had this in mind for Cassiopeia since I began thinking of this story, and it seemed like a logical thing to do. You'll see soon enough. And for everyone who was in shock over Gascon...well, his old personality starts showing through now that he's not trying so hard to be a good representative of the empire. To me the part where he has to cheer her up was the most crucial part, and I'm not sure if the chapter was paced well because it happened towards the beginning with more business the rest of the way... Let me know what you think!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Dead silence. Disbelief and shock were written all over his face, and at that point he didn't even care how undignified he probably looked. The Wizard King's daughter who had by her own right proven to be the most powerful wizard known to man…had no magic?! "WHAT?! No way! When did that happen?!" The words just escaped his mouth. Cassiopeia looked down, seemingly ready to cry. Already he regretted his outburst. _Shit! This is why no one comes to you when they need tact, idiot!_ he thought. _Fix it!_ "I mean…uh…I'm sorry to assume that…or…what I mean is…"

She shook her head uncomfortably. "I'm so sorry, Gascon. You had Marcassin teleport you here, didn't you? I won't be able to send you back so easily. I never thought it through… Oh dear…" She was wringing her hands in agitation. He wanted to get up and hold her hands still.

"Look, I'm not worried about that. Being gone a little longer doesn't bother me, honest!" He scratched his head. "I'm more worried about you. Are you all right? Did something happen?"

"I…think you misunderstand. It's not that I CAN'T use magic, I just can't use magic." She looked up at him imploringly, as if begging him to find the meaning in her words that she herself couldn't express precisely.

He let them sink in, closing his eyes in thought. "Hmm… You can use magic, but you can't bring yourself to use it, am I right?"

She seemed relieved and terribly sad at the same time. "That's right. I…I caused so much harm with my magic…" Trembling, she held up her hands and gazed at her palms. "First I wiped out my entire country while trying to protect them. Then, I managed to give life to the demons inside of me under the pretense that they would keep me company. I banished the innocence and goodness inside of me to another realm in an effort to save myself, but it backfired in the most horrible way. In the end, I very nearly…" her voice cracked, and a tear slid down her cheek. "….destroyed the world with manna. Using magic only turned me into a monster. I just can't…never again…" The tears were falling faster now, and she covered her face in her hands to hide her shame.

Gascon sat frozen in his seat. He had no experience with comforting crying women. He had experience with comforting crying Esther, but she was more like a kid sister, and that was a whole different situation. There were a few choices available to him that he could see. He could tell her she was wrong, that she hadn't done anything so terrible that she shouldn't continue magic, but that would be a lie. Women knew when men were telling lies to make them feel better. He could tell her that no harm would come from little day-to-day spells, but that would insult her conviction and make him seem crass. He couldn't go over and hug her because…well, because it would be too weird. Man, he was the worst diplomat ever! At times like this, all he could do was fall back on intuition.

He stood up and purposefully moved to her side, saying nothing. Calmly, he poured her more tea and prepared it exactly the same way he had seen her prepare it before: a sprinkle of sugar, well stirred. Once finished, he clinked the stirring spoon against the sides of the cup a few times, then removed a handkerchief from his coat pocket and held it out to her. "Here." She peered through her fingers, and with a sniffle, reached out and took it.

"You'll think I'm lying, but I get at least part of it," he explained, looking across the room at some invisible object. "The doing something so bad that you don't feel you deserve your power. I know the fifteen years I spent away from the palace must seem like the blink of an eye to you, but it at least scratches the surface." He turned back to her as her tears slowed. Her lovely teal eyes were tinged red from crying, but he smiled at her. "Teleporting is grossly overrated. You miss all the best parts of traveling. I actually wanted to do it the old-fashioned way but Marcassin wouldn't have it. Now it seems there's no choice in the matter!" He laughed and headed back to his seat.

As his back was turned, he waited. Then, he heard it. First, just a quiet titter. Then, it grew louder until it was undeniable: Cassiopeia's laughter. He gave a smug smirk and plopped down in his chair, taking a large bite of carnation cake. "You are just so…different!" she breathed, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "I should have asked you to come much sooner."

He nodded, swallowing. "I can see that we never should have left you to begin with. You've been alone for a ridiculously long time, and look at how much pain you've suffered for it. We were all stupid, drunk on our victory. I'm glad that you asked us to come, because we didn't even learn our lesson."

She held up a hand. "It was no fault of yours. I kept myself tied here. I deserved it after all I had done. But maybe…there's a different way."

"There are a million different ways. And once you finish your tea and change into some more travel-friendly garb, we'll get going and find them." He raised his teacup towards her before downing the entire thing.

"You mean to go now?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, sure, why not? Sticking around here isn't doing anyone any good." He stopped, reconsidering. "Except for the tea and cake. That was actually really good."

"Do you even have the things you would need?"

"Of course! I planned for just such an adventure." Illustrating his point, he pulled his bag off the floor and began rummaging around, pulling out different things. "Map, check. Money, check. Familiar cage, check. And of course…ta da!" He finally withdrew his Highwayman's Handgun. "I don't go anywhere without this beauty."

"The Emperor didn't know you brought all of that, did he?"

He gave a wicked smile. "Nope."

As she finished her tea, he could see the corners of her mouth turn upwards. Gently, she set the empty cup on the table before her. "All right then, I will go find some more suitable attire. Please, make yourself comfortable here, I will only be a few minutes." She rose and made her way to the doorway at the back of the hall.

"I wouldn't recommend white!" he called after her. She turned and nodded happily, then scurried into her private chambers.

Alone with his thoughts at last, Gascon leaned back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head. This was definitely not going the way he had planned. If his fastidious little brother were in his shoes, he would be having a panic attack at the thought of being stuck on the opposite side of the world from Hamelin. Of course, Marcassin was the one really running the show so that made sense, but still, even knowing that Gascon was stuck out here… Oh. Right. Marcassin was going to flip out when he didn't show up by tomorrow night! Maybe there was a way to send a message… He almost felt guilty for not being more concerned about the situation, but it was just too perfect!

Yes, a journey with the angelic queen of Nazcaa. Never saw that one coming! And she seemed so genuinely happy to go with him around the world; in that regard, she reminded him a bit of Oliver. Hmph, if only the kid were here. He always knew what to say to people, and right now that appeared more important than ever. Cassiopeia seemed like her spirit could shatter from one painful memory or hurtful comment. But if that happened…would she return to being the White Witch? How could he keep that from happening? All his laid back comments went out the window as he considered this enormous responsibility. Suddenly, he felt more nervous than anything.

"What do you think, Gascon?" He jumped in his seat. Here he was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't heard her reenter the hall. She was now wearing sensible navy pants with a white, navy-embroidered blouse and sturdy-looking leather boots. She had removed her crowns for obvious reasons, and now wore a simple tan bandana to protect her head. No more gloves. No more jewelry. No more silks or satins. She would not draw too much attention to herself.

"I can't believe you were able to find something!" he remarked, sitting up straight in his chair.

"Well, I had borrowed a few more casual things from the servants' quarters…" she replied, looking a bit apologetic. Right. The servants sure didn't need them anymore… Distraction!

"They suit you perfectly, Your Highness. And somehow, they don't seem all that out of style," he responded quickly.

"You really think so? " He nodded. "Hmm, I'm glad. Now, I suppose you need to change. There is a room off to the right for you. I will wait here."

He got up and grabbed his bag. "One more thing, Cassiopeia. Do you have any coats?"

"Coats? Well, we have a few lighter jackets around, no better than the one I remember you wearing. It doesn't get very cold here."

He clicked his tongue in a very un-prince-like manner. "Well then, I guess we'll have to borrow from the tomtes again…" With that, he left her blinking at the table.

"Tomtes? From Yule?" she murmured to herself. Just thinking about it made her hug her arms. She had never been there, but had seen it on several occasions from her crystal. It looked freezing, and probably felt even colder in person. Though, there was one thing she had always wanted to see on the Winter Islands... She began to subconsciously clean up the table as she imagined their first destination and the particular place on her mind. It was only then that she noticed it. A tower of forks and spoons, delicately balanced upon each other like some kind of culinary house of cards, the product of a man lost in his own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Yule

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the characters/locations mentioned; that honor goes to Level 5, Studio Ghibli and Bandai. Just putting that out there in case anybody is hunting the site for copyright infringements...

So, on a completely unrelated note, who saw the Ni No Kuni 2 trailer that was literally just released yesterday? I was a bit bummed that it takes place way in the future instead of exploring a different parallel world with our favorite characters (no Swaine -_-). I am also really curious to know if it reveals any events that happened to our favorite characters in the past, but I won't get my hopes up. That's why I have fan fiction!

I didn't think this connecting material was going to get so long, but one thing just seemed to lead to another, and now instead of having one chapter on Yule I'll have at least two. I guess it's all necessary to develop a sense of Cassiopeia's character and the interactions between her and Gascon.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"We've got to be getting close, right?" Gascon yawned, reclining in the small aircraft's passenger seat with his feet on the dashboard and his map draped across his lap. He had decided as soon as he saw Cassiopeia weep to abandon any attempts at acting princely. It wasn't going to help her loosen up, and it was way too difficult anyhow. Besides, they were simple travelers now, no need to go acting haughty and give their identities away…

"Yes, it shouldn't be long now. Everything below us is covered in snow," Cassiopeia agreed, peering out her window at the ground below. "As soon as you see the lights from the village, we'll get closer and find somewhere to land."

"Somewhere REAL close…" he added, frowning. "Really, you have no idea how cold it gets, and here we are without jackets. I never thought to bring any. I didn't plan on coming back here after nearly freezing to death last time!"

"Can it really be that bad?" she looked over at him quizzically.

"Probably not, I'm just not partial to the cold," he sighed, rubbing his head. "I wore a coat every day in Castaway Cove, if that gives you any idea."

"You mean the town where everyone wears bathing suits? You must have looked pretty funny!" she giggled. Then, she looked thoughtful. "So, if you don't like it here, why is this our first stop?"

"Well, I promised we'd see everything, so we're getting Yule done first. The place certainly has a unique style about it, no denying. You haven't done it all if you haven't shared a room with a tomte! Besides, it was the closest place I could figure to send a message back to Hamelin. The sooner I can warn my brother, the better."

"I see…" she murmured. "He planned on me sending you back within a day or so. I hope he won't be too upset with us…"

Gascon snorted. "He shouldn't be. With your airship, it won't take nearly as long as I first imagined. He can survive two weeks or so without me. He's been doing it for all these years!" He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "The only reason I need to send that message is so he doesn't think I ran off on him again. I admit, that's pretty plausible…" Then, squinting, he noticed the soft yellow glow of the village lights below. "Hey, I think that's our destination."

"All right, decreasing altitude," she replied, beginning to shift gears. She was so focused on the task at hand that she didn't notice him studying her movements with interest. To Gascon, airships were still a relatively new thing. There were very few of them in existence. They had been a major technological breakthrough in Xanadu shortly before its fall, but apparently the civilization of Nazcaa had designed them thousands of years before! If he hadn't already been aboard the Iron Wyvren, he would certainly have been childishly giddy. At least now he was able to contain himself to some degree. Still, as he observed, his brain was operating at light speed, attempting to discover the purpose for each button and lever as she activated them. Perhaps, if he learned enough, he could build his own. Then, people could easily travel without the aid of magic…

His thoughts were interrupted as their craft touched down in an open field a couple dozen yards from the town gate. However, instead of coasting to a stop, it came to a jarring halt, sending them flying forward into their seatbelts and causing Cassiopeia to yelp. They sat in their seats for a moment, shocked, before finally reacting. "What happened? I know I haven't landed in a while, but…"

"It was probably the snow," Gascon grumbled, unfastening his seatbelt. "I doubt it was packed down and we probably just sank into it and got stuck. Already this stupid island is out to get me…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gascon, I should have known that…"

"Don't apologize, Peia, I would have done the same," he waved. Then his eyes widened. "I-I mean, Cassiopeia!"

She looked at him with a new interest, teal eyes studying his blushing face. "No one has ever called me Peia before."

"Well...uhh, Cassiopeia…five whole syllables, uh, it doesn't flow spontaneously," he looked away. "I'm sorry, you are the Queen of Nazcaa…"

"Well, people have called me 'Pea'. You could too, I wouldn't mind," she suggested shyly. Truthfully, when people called her Cassiopeia, they were doting on her due to her royalty. Her father called her Pea, and it was the name she provided Oliver, who became a close friend to the embodiment of her goodness. It didn't seem unnatural for Gascon to use this less formal address for her.

"Well…the thing is, when I think of Pea, I think of the little girl that was separated from you. You are not a little girl, you are…well…"

"Then call me Peia, please. I really don't mind," she assured him, grabbing his hand.

His face turned three shades redder. "Okay, if it's really alright with you…" He abruptly got up. "I'll just…go see how badly we are stuck. Hang tight." He jerkily yanked on the door handle and hopped out, slamming it behind him. Cassiopeia remained, looking bewildered. What was that about?

He wasn't gone more than thirty seconds before he reentered the airship. The color of his face was back to normal, possibly in part because of the sudden drop in temperature. "That's going to take a lot of digging, I'm afraid," he shivered.

"Well, let's just get to Yule and see if we can find some help."

"And some coats!" he moaned. "To the Cat's Cradle, first thing."

"The what?"

"Oh, that's right, you haven't been out and about in a while. It's a chain of inns for travelers. I should have gotten a frequent visitor card for all the times I've stayed in them while with Oliver. Anyhow, we'll have a place to sleep and some warmth until we can find those coats. Then we'll actually be able to ENJOY the place."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Let's go!"

"Are you ready?" he warned. "The snow is deep and the wind is blowing snow pretty hard."

She clenched her fists. "I'm ready for anything! You are the one who's not going to be ready!" She flashed a teasing smile in his direction, and he felt a bit embarrassed for all his complaining. Esther would have called him names which would have made him angry and he would have complained even more. Cassiopeia had an entirely different effect on him, and suddenly he felt the desire to man up.

"Forget what I said, I've handled worse. On the count of three, we jump out and make a break for the gate. One…two…"

"THREE!" she exclaimed, throwing off his count and getting a jump on him.

"Why you little…wait up!" he called, now struggling to get his door open.

The two gave it their all to make it the short but difficult distance to town. The snow came mid-calf, which didn't bother her too much with her boots. Gascon, however, immediately felt the snow making its way into his shoes. "Damn snow…" he muttered darkly, trying to push the thought of his freezing, wet feet to the side. In a matter of minutes, they made it to the towering city gate, Cassiopeia arriving a full thirty seconds ahead of her companion. "Slowpoke!"

He shook his head. "You win, I admit defeat. But you'd better let me lead now, I know right where to go."

"Okay, lead on," she beamed, tucking her hands in her pockets. She wouldn't admit it to him, but all his gripes about the cold were starting to make sense…

They pushed open the gate and closed it behind them again, waving a greeting at the full-grown tomte gatekeeper. Snow had collected on his fur, but he showed no sign of being bothered by it at all. In the typical Yule dialect, he inquired about aiding them in any way while Cassiopeia looked on in awe. She had of course seen pictures, but to see a tomte in person left quite an impression, Gascon had been right about that. Meanwhile, Gascon politely declined the offer, stating that he had visited the town recently and knew right where to go. Thanking the helpful gatekeeper, they continued straight to the Cat's Cradle.

"Is that…the inn?" Cassiopeia asked in disbelief. The building before her seemed to be made entirely of ice!"

"Yep. You'd be surprised how warm it can get in there. The natives of the area really know what they are doing with their construction," he nodded, opening the ice-sculpted door for her and gesturing grandly.

As soon as they entered the lobby and closed the door behind them, they noticed the temperature difference. A crackling fire danced merrily in the hearth behind the reception counter, lending a warm glow to the silvery space. "Good evening, and welcome to one of the Cat's Cradle chain of purremium inns! We purride ourselves on our purracticality and purricing! Are you in need of a room?" the clerk inquired, her cat ears twitching.

"Yes, we need two rooms for the night…" Gascon began, digging into his bag for money.

"Two? Wouldn't it be more efficient to share a room?" Cassiopeia asked innocently.

Uhhh…. "Don't worry, I brought plenty of money. You can have your own space," he answered quickly. The clerk gave him a strange look, causing him to scowl. "TWO rooms please. And if you could, is there anywhere we could purchase some winter apparel?"

"You might try at the Hootique. They open by 8 in the morning," the clerk suggested. Then, she added "I wouldn't recommend leaving the inn until then."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" he rolled his eyes. "Do you serve dinner here?"

"Of course. Would you like to order something right away?"

"Yes, two bowls of that soup you are so well known for. Oh, what's it called…the one that's actually kinda cold…uses that one flower…"

"Yes, we serve that here, but it is a very gourmet dish. It is a bit purrricy."

He looked back at Cassiopeia, who was already distracted by the snowman off to the side of the lobby. "We're here for the whole experience. Two bowls of that, then. And some coffee."

"Very good. That brings your total to 1,150 guilders. I threw in a free coffee," she responded, looking as if she had done something very generous.

He peered into his wallet. Uff. Maybe once they got somewhere warm they could sleep in the airship… Trying not to make a face, he handed over the necessary money.

"Thank you. Here are your keys…" she pulled out two sets of keys and handed them to him. "We will send your food up as soon as it is purrrrepared. Thank you for your patronage."

Gascon quickly stuck his wallet back in the back and approached Cassiopeia, holding out her set of keys. "Come on, our room's upstairs. You should have the one right next to me."

"You know Gascon, I really don't need all that extra space if it would save you money…" she said skeptically.

He was about to ask whether her father had taught her anything about staying away from men, especially when it came to sharing a room, but thankfully he recalled that she had been orphaned as a little girl. Probably no birds and bees lecture… "It's…just not done. Girls always get their own room. I for one agree that it's a good idea."

Begrudgingly, she took the keys. "If you say so. You must know something I don't."

He gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah…just…trust me. Let's go. The food should be coming soon, and it's definitely something travelers are supposed to try when they visit Yule. You can't find it anywhere else."

"Wow, that sounds wonderful! Thank you Gascon. I…" she stopped, looking a bit ashamed. "I don't have any money right now, but once I do, I will certainly pay you back."

"Don't worry about it, it's on me, okay?" he reassured her. She nodded unsurely, but he brushed it off. "Let's go."

Within the hour, they were seated at a small table in Cassiopeia's room sampling the world-renowned stew of Yule. (Gascon had to explain to her that it was okay to eat dinner in her room, he just couldn't sleep in her room). Between sips of the chilling-yet-warming stew, they discussed their plans for the next day. "So, first things first we'll head to the Hootique and get some coats, boots, and mittens. Then, we'll find a messenger bird station and let Marcassin know what's going on. Afterwards we'll have to find a way to unearth your airship before it rusts out underneath." He sighed. "And hopefully once we get that done we can actually do something fun! Is there anything you have in mind?"

She looked thoughtful. "Well, there is one thing I always wanted to see…" She stopped, frowning.

"What is it?" he wondered after swallowing another mouthful.

"I…I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?"

He looked at her strangely, but didn't press for details. "All right." They continued eating in silence before Cassiopeia broke it again.

"Gascon, I know we haven't even been gone for more than a day, but I'm already having the time of my life. I've never actually left Nazcaa, I've only ever watched it from afar. I'm really glad you offered to help me." She smiled into her bowl of stew.

"Wow, it sure doesn't take much to impress you, does it? All we've done is fly in your aircraft, get it stuck in some snow, and then hike through it to town."

"And eat stew," she added.

"And eat stew," he amended with a chuckle.

"You shouldn't laugh you know, Gascon."

"Why's that?"

"You know just how much those little things mean after living your life trapped in the palace, don't you? I won't pretend I know all the reasons you ran away, but looking at you…" she raised her eyes to his "I think I might have an idea."

He studied the table. "That's me, Prince Gason, the least princely of princes, always up to my elbows in grease and shenanigans…" he paused. "I'll have to tell you some time, but it's getting late. We should get some rest."

She nodded, but looked a bit disappointed, as if she were on the verge of solving some kind of mystery. "I suppose now this is the part where the man has to go to his own room, isn't it?"

"See, you're learning quickly!" He rose. "Goodnight Cassiopeia. If you need anything, I'll be next door, just knock." With that, he exited her room and gently latched the door behind him. That left her sitting alone, feeling confused; why was she so bothered that he hadn't called her Peia?

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, Gascon's mind was spinning as he prepared for bed. Only one day with her, and he had already gotten so close to telling her those kinds of secrets... Damn.


	5. Chapter 4: The Image of Peace

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the characters/locations mentioned; that honor goes to Level 5, Studio Ghibli and Bandai. Just putting that out there in case anybody is hunting the site for copyright infringements...

I'm really happy to be hearing positive feedback on Cassiopeia & Swaine's relationship. My attempts to make this believable and earn some love for Cassiopeia seem to be working, mwah ha ha... Anyhow, once again I got going and STILL they haven't made it to their ultimate destination on the Winter Isles. Hmm, this might turn into a serious novel at this rate!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It took her hours to fall asleep once Gascon left. To begin with, she was still getting used to sleeping again. The queen had ceased sleeping once her biological clock had stopped thousands of years ago. The White Witch never slept because she didn't need to, she was immortal. Three months ago, on the day both halves of her were reunited once again, she realized that time had continued for her. By the end of that first day, she found herself tired, a feeling she had long forgotten.

The other problem was that she had lived alone in that citadel for nearly her entire existence. Even when she resumed her sleeping habits, she was doing so within the safe confines of her entire known world. Here, in an inn on the wintry isle of Yule, where all the walls were made of blocks of ice and soft silver light filtered in from outside, she was completely out of her comfort zone. The room was different, and the shadows cast on the walls were different. The bed she lay on was different, and so was the pillow. Every sound was unrecognizable to her. It seemed nearly impossible to relax in such an alien environment… It wasn't until early morning before exhaustion finally won out.

That was where the morning light found her. She might have slept even longer if it hadn't been for the gentle knocking at her door. At first, she simply rolled over, unable to process the sound she was hearing; however, the knocking only persisted, growing louder. "Cassiopeia, are you up yet?"

The sound of a human voice jolted her awake. It had been several millennia since she had been woken up by another person, and it certainly came unexpectedly. She bolted upright in bed, sending the covers flying. "Who's there?"

"Uhh, just me. You know, Gascon…"

"Gascon…" she frowned, trying to organize her thoughts. Then, it hit her. "Oh my goodness, Gascon! Here, I'll be right there!" She jumped out of bed and ran to the door, flinging it open. There he was, looking amused at her disarray, holding a plate of toasted bread and bumbler honey.

"You sure do like your beauty sleep," he commented, holding out the plate. "I got you breakfast, but this is almost closer to lunch…"

She took it. "Lunch? What time is it?" she demanded, looking flustered.

"Well, a bit after 10 in the morning…"

For the longest while, time had no meaning to Cassiopeia. She knew about what was normal, but because she hadn't needed to sleep, there was no such thing as a normal time to wake up. She squinted. "Is that…particularly late?"

"Well, most people have been up for a few hours…"

"Oh my...and you've been waiting for me? You should have knocked sooner! I'm sorry, Gascon…" She looked embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I don't sleep much, so I've been up since 5 this morning. Had breakfast. Went to the messenger pigeon station to send my notice to Marcassin. Bought some things for lunch. Hired some tomtes to help dig us out. And of course, got our winter gear from the merchants in the plaza. It's been a productive morning, so you really haven't missed much."

She stared. "All that? Thank you, Gascon! I…" she looked down at the plate, "…still need to eat this and get dressed."

"And I'll leave you to that. Knock on my door when you are ready and I'll show you the coat I picked up, okay?" With a smile, he turned and left her to get ready.

Feeling pretty silly, she wasted no time in devouring her breakfast and getting changed. She tried to run her brush through her hair before heading next door only to find that the dry air caused a horrible static. To combat this, she ran the brush under water and tried again. Now, her hair was too damp and would freeze if she went outside. She could try to dry it but then…more static! She began to understand why Prince Gascon's hair had looked the way it did when he was traveling with Oliver… Finally, she gave up, deciding it wasn't that important in the current situation and headed out the door.

Gascon opened the door after a single knock. "All right, let's get to business, shall we? First things first, you should try on the coat I picked out." He gestured to the bed, where a long, fur-trimmed lavender coat was laid out, along with thick woolen mittens and a similarly gray-colored scarf. A pair of fur-lined, waterproofed boots rested on the floor.

Her eyes widened to see everything. "Wow Gascon, it all looks so beautiful. And warm!" She glided closer so she could reach down and feel the fur around the sleeves. "You must let me know what it cost you so I can pay you back…"

He snorted. "Nonsense. We've been through this already, don't worry about it. I will not let you get frostbitten on my watch!" He picked up the coat and held it out to her. "You'll have to try it on. I made my best guess on the size. I know I could have waited for you to come and try one on before buying it, but I didn't want you to have to walk outside without a coat."

She grabbed the coat with a shy smile. "That was very considerate of you."

"It's what decent human beings do. Now, hurry and try it on!" he muttered, grabbing his own green coat and sticking his arms through the sleeves. She followed suit, and buttoning it up to her chin, found it was a perfect fit. He was watching, and seemed satisfied to know he had chosen wisely. "Now, to the plaza. We can watch the bustle of the village while we plan our next move." He slipped on his boots and mittens, which she mimicked, then grabbing her scarf, she followed him out the door.

With the sun shining and the right attire, the experience of walking through Yule was significantly more enjoyable. At this time of day, humans and tomtes of all ages made their way through the streets, which were alive with the indistinguishable chatter. She spotted many stores and homes built in the same style as the inn, but if she stopped to study them closer, she was nearly knocked over by the children scampering from one end of town to the other. They soon arrived at a great open space near the village's other main gate, and the scene was nothing less than picturesque. Merchants set up stalls along one side, peddling their wares to the townsfolk. On the steeper snowbanks, children were working together to build gigantic snowmen and snowtomtes. To one side, there was a small pond, and several adults were seated on logs before carved holes in ice, holding onto fishing poles with buckets handy. Cassiopeia breathed in awe. This…this was what peace and happiness looked like.

"Here, let's take a log," Gascon gestured. She simply nodded wordlessly and sat beside him. He noticed her trance and grinned, waving a hand in front of her eyes. She finally blinked. "Pretty unique, isn't it? As much as I gripe about the temperature, life in this village is certainly something to see."

"All of them get along so well…" she commented, continuing to watch the children playing together while the adults laughed at some unheard joke. "It doesn't even matter if they are different types of beings, young and old work together to make something beautiful. In my time, all we ever knew was conflict." She stopped, biting her lip. "We had so much technology and culture, yet for all of that we couldn't get along and share like this."

"Hmm, I did wonder what Nazcaa was like all those years ago…" Gascon murmured, following her gaze. "I saw how horrible that stupid council was, but I sure hope the rest of your civilization wasn't as corrupt as they were…"

"No, probably not. But then again I was young and naïve. So much happened before my eyes that I never even noticed as a ruler…" She clasped her hands tightly. "I really didn't know my people very well at all. No wonder my plan to help them failed; how could I help them when I didn't truly know them?" The memories summoned tears to her eyes, but before a single one could fall, she felt him reach over and squeeze her hand.

"Well, when I see this, I can't hardly fathom it either. I grew up in the center of the industrialized world. We were all about science and progress, moving forward and looking towards the future. No one in the entire city probably stopped and just enjoyed the moment the way the people of Yule do." He sighed. "And then I wonder… It took me so long to figure out that my talents lay in designing and building all these contraptions, but what if that isn't going to help my people be happy? What if, like you said, we build a civilization on technology that forgets how to enjoy the simple things and enjoy each other? Here in Yule, they work together to survive in such an inhospitable place, and that is the glue that binds them."

"Hmm. You have a point. When you are happy to be alive and have the simple things, you really don't have any need for petty quarreling," she mused, her melancholy left behind. "But as a ruler, do we keep our people in a place where they are happy to survive and thrive in difficult circumstances, or is it our job to alleviate those difficult circumstances?"

He shook his head. "That, I don't have an answer for. I need to figure that out myself. Maybe we should visit the village elder before we leave and get his thoughts. He's a pretty nice fellow, as I recall. He gave us free coats last time we visited, so I'm sure he'd offer free advice too."

She nodded in agreement. "I agree. And, you know, this…" she gestured at the scene before her, "this is something I'm very glad to have experienced. But, there is one more thing I need to see here on the Winter Isles, something more personal."

"Right, you mentioned something last night. What did you have in mind?"

She thought for a moment. "Promise you won't call me crazy?"

He pretended to think about it. "I suppose."

"I just have to visit the heart of the Glittering Grotto." She stopped, gaging his reaction. He didn't have much of one, he just waited for her to finish explaining expectantly. "I know we need permission from the village elder, but if we are asking him for advice, we can ask to enter while we are there. Surely he can't refuse the very daughter of the Mountain King…"

"Okay, as soon as you said 'Glittering Grotto' I knew what you were after. I definitely get why it would be important to you. Now, I'm not calling you crazy, but let me play the realist for a moment," he finally commented, folding his arms and closing his eyes. "That grotto is filled with very powerful creatures. My familiars are pretty strong and my escape skills are pretty good, but to make it to the heart of the grotto and back in one piece with only one fighter seems to be asking for trouble."

She looked down. "I know it is dangerous, but…"

"And what if you were in a serious situation? You told me you would not use magic anymore. Would you break your self-imposed rule to defend yourself if your life was on the line? Would that decision haunt you, or would you rather take your chances with the beasts?"

The pointed question seemed to strike a raw nerve. "I just have to go, Gascon! There are questions I need to ask and they could finally be answered! You don't have to come with me if you don't want to. There's no need to put you in danger for my sake. Maybe I can slip by the beasts if I go alone…"

"Oh for crying out loud, don't even talk about going alone!" he cried, annoyed. "What even makes you think I'd agree to that?"

"Gascon…" she whispered, looking at him with wide eyes.

He met her stare head on. "I'll go with you if it is that important to you, but I won't let you go in there without some way of defending yourself." Then, he sighed. "Luckily, I have an idea…"


	6. Chapter 5: Recieving of the Advice, Yes?

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the characters/locations mentioned; that honor goes to Level 5, Studio Ghibli and Bandai. Just putting that out there in case anybody is hunting the site for copyright infringements...

Yikes, a month off. Things got crazy with Christmas and everything for work! Meanwhile, what I once expected to be a chapter or two in Yule is going into its third chapter without even getting to the Glittering Grotto (next time, I promise!). I guess part of me really wanted to sort through their thoughts the way the characters themselves do by using the Elder as a vehicle for the conversation. I can tell you, it took some work to write in that Yule dialect! Seriously though, it just felt like sticking a sentence in saying "They talked to the Elder for a while, gaining permission to enter." was a cop out. Anyhow, it's a bit dry this time around and I'm not sure if I took this too far or not. Let me know.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Whatever his idea was, Gascon would not tell her. Not until they went to speak with the village elder, at least. So, with that established, the two rose from their seat in the plaza and made their way to the large, important-looking structure near the gate, which Gascon knew from past experience to be the Elder's house. He stepped up to the door, with Cassiopeia right behind, but before he knocked, he turned to her. "Do you know what you want to ask? Even if this is a quiet village, the man…err…tomte… is rather busy. I just hope he's here."

She raised her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes. "I…yes. I'm ready."

"All right then, here goes nothing." Taking his cue, he rapped on the icy door, then waited for a response, fidgeting impatiently. He did not have to wait long. The door opened, revealing a huge tomte with an impressive braided beard (or at least it appeared to be a beard even though the elder was one big mass of fur). "Good afternoon, how can I be helping you?" he inquired, peering down at them.

Gascon was about to casually salute the elder, but luckily realized that he was there for diplomatic purposes. He cleared his throat. "Good afternoon sir," he began, bowing respectfully. "I am Prince Gascon of the Empire of Hamelin. We have actually met before several months ago…"

The elder now squinted, causing his eyes to nearly disappear in the fur. "Oh, I am seeing the resemblance to the fellow who came with the young wizard, yes? I was not knowing you were a prince! The older one, yes? How surprising!"

Gascon rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. He realized he was going to get this spiel quite a big as they went… "Yes, well, I suppose news travels slowly from one end of the world to the other."

"Indeed. We were just hearing a month ago about the defeat of the White Witch. Yule is always being the last to know!" At this, Cassiopeia turned a shade of red behind Gascon. He instinctively knew what was happening and quickly changed the subject.

"I have been out of the palace for a long time, clearly, and have a lot to learn about being a ruler. I thought it would be wise to get some advice while I was in Yule. The same goes for my fellow monarch here." He stepped back, revealing a startled Cassiopeia.

"Ummm, Cassiopeia, ruler of Nazcaa," she bowed abruptly.

"Of Nazcaa, you say? The fallen empire?" She nodded. "Hmm, this is being very interesting. But where are my manners? Please, come inside where we can be talking comfortably." He backed away from the door to grant them passage inside, which was accepted gratefully.

Like the inn, this building was surprisingly warm inside, and both guests shed their outdoor apparel before sitting around the central fireplace. The Elder provided them hot beverages and more of the very pricy gourmet blizzard bloom stew. They both thanked him, but Gascon bit his tongue before he could complain about getting the stew for free after having paid through the nose for that same stew last night. Then, he realized that he could probably have gotten everything he had bought for free if he had played the "royal prince" card, but that was not something he wanted to do. His pride would stay intact even if his wallet was bled dry… Cassiopeia filled in for his lack of conversation by telling her story to the Elder with painstaking honesty. The two studied him for his reaction, but tomtes were so difficult to read under all that hair! She finished, having just described her and Gascon's goal, and waited for his response.

"I think the Prince was having a perfect idea. One cannot be healing by one's self, especially not after receiving wounds so deep as Cassiopeia. I was not knowing the Pure Hearted One well, but from what I recall of him, I am believing what you say about being changed. I am thinking he was doing the same thing for Gascon." The man frowned, not thrilled to be brought into the discussion, and averted his gaze. Cassiopeia noted this, but before she could ask the Elder what he meant by that comment, he continued. "You are fresh on your journey, yes? But I am being curious to know, what are you learning so far by being in Yule?"

"Well," she thought carefully, "we were noticing how well everyone works together, and we supposed it had to do with how difficult the environment makes it to survive. Then we wondered how we could apply what we see here to our kingdoms where people have it a lot easier and tend to think about themselves more."

"That is an interesting observation. I am agreeing with your thoughts about how we in Yule are cooperating. We tomtes have been living here since the beginning, but the humans were coming later. Humans were needing the tomtes to survive the cold and sparse environment, but they were bringing to the tomtes many new ideas for tools, art, and culture. Tomtes helped to survive, humans helped to make more enjoyable. Each side was having something to share. Gascon, how are you applying this sharing in Hamelin?"

The prince was admittedly zoning out, especially with the tomtes dialect so heavy in gerunds, and he blinked. "In Hamelin?"

Cassiopeia sighed. "No Gascon, in Castaway Cove…"

Woah. Wait. Was Cassiopeia being…sarcastic? If the Elder wasn't staring at him so intently for a response, he would've made a comment about that. "Uh, well, it's hard to say. I mean, we have been isolated kingdoms for a very long time. Only recently with the unification against Shadar have the different kingdoms across the continents worked together."

"And? How will Hamelin be sharing ideas from other places?"

"Well," he frowned, thinking deeply and closing his eyes, "I suppose it starts from the top with my brother and I, having been to all of these places and building bonds with other kingdoms. But unless that trickles down to the people, it won't do a lot of good. We could start by hosting interchanges. Opening trade and exchanging goods between nations. Creating cultural centers to teach the populace. But there will almost certainly be equal and opposite animosity for new ideas. People crave power and fear what is different."  
"I agree, sir," Cassiopeia said meekly. "It was my experience that people craved power above all else and it led to ruin. How do you combat such a thing?"

It was the Elder's turn to think. "It is being true that to lead Yule, one is not gaining great riches or having many subjects. There are being more responsibilities than benefits, and in that regard we are very different. But also, I am believing that when people see what they are missing by staying isolated and chasing power, they're hearts are changing. Both of you are knowing this, yes? Your hearts were being isolated before you were being shown what friendship and cooperation could bring. All it was taking was one person to be the light. You are knowing what I mean, yes?"

Both of the rulers nodded somberly. While neither had ever lusted for power, they were painfully aware of how difficult it was to be alone, and how important Oliver had been to showing them another way. Yes, they saw what he had offered even to people who had done him wrong, and they had wanted that more than anything. It had changed their hearts for the best.

"So what will you be doing?" the Elder prodded.

"Being the light," Gascon finished. Then, he realized what he said, and scowled. "I mean, we'll be the light. I mean…"

"Rulers must lead by example, and create opportunities for the example to be shared with their subjects," Cassiopeia finished, smiling in amusement at Gascon. He may have constantly painted himself as an ignorant, irresponsible poor-excuse for a prince, but there was more depth to him and his wisdom than he gave himself credit for. Though, as she looked at him, she couldn't help but wonder what his backstory was that the Elder kept referencing alongside hers. She knew that Shadar had broken Gascon's heart, but it didn't seem to be what the old tomte was referring to…

She didn't have much time to think. "Very good. Are you having any other questions for me?"

"Yes, actually," the queen replied, folding her hands. "Really, I want to know what drew people to the Winter Isles to begin with. You see, the island of Nazcaa is currently unpopulated, and I wonder if there was something here that could be imitated on our island continent."  
The Elder shook his head. "I'm afraid there is nothing you can be copying in that regard, Your Highness. A village was being born here since ancient times for one purpose: guarding the sacred Glittering Grotto. There are not many people moving here, nor many moving away, just a place to be keeping constant vigil over the Point of Origin."

Cassiopeia visibly perked up. "The Glittering Grotto! I don't mean to be rude, but please, can you tell me more?"

He rumbled in agreement. "I was thinking you would be asking about this place. Your father, the Wizard King, was known to us as the Mountain King and was spending a good deal of time there, meditating over the Point of Origin."

"Excuse me," Gascon cut in, waving his hand. "What is this 'Point of Origin' you speak of? You didn't mention that to us when we went in before."

"You were not needing to know. Many in ages past have been coming here to seek its power, and I was fearing such knowledge would be being a distraction. It is also leading many wizards astray to paths of darkness in search of power. It is the place from which the known universe sprung, all matter and energy. It is manifesting as a vortex in the heart of the cave…"

Gascon snapped his fingers. "Oh, I remember seeing something like that while we fought Cerboreas." He stopped, taking that thought in. "We were literally standing before the spot where the universe began?!"

The Elder laughed. "Yes, this is being true."

Cassiopeia interjected. "So, my father spent a lot of time there? Just meditating?"

"Well, I cannot be saying. This is all simply legend passed from Elder to Elder in the village."

"I see…" she looked down.

"I am imagining you are wanting permission to enter?"

Her head snapped up. "Yes! Please sir, it would mean the world to me!"

"Then you are having it. But the path is being dangerous, yes? I am trusting you will find a way to be taking care of yourselves?"

Gascon nodded. "Plan is already in place. In fact, I need to pick up something in the market before we go, so I will be off. Thank you for the talk, sir." He bowed as stiffly as ever and began to put on his coat. "I appreciate your time and wisdom, and I will be sure to pass it on to my brother as well."

"Thank you for honoring me with your visit, Elder Prince of Hamelin. Or, as you were calling yourself before, Swaine." The Elder squeezed his eyes shut in what the pair could only interpret as a smile and bowed deeply.

"Hmph. It's been a while since I've heard that," he said quietly, shaking his head. "I don't mind hearing it again. Goodbye, and thanks." With another bow, he turned and left, leaving Cassiopeia even more confused.

"So, does he WANT to be called Swaine?" she asked.

"I am thinking it is a side to himself that he is not wanting to lose, that is all."

"Swaine…" she repeated softly, trying to conjure up the image of him the way he was three months ago. "What can you tell me about him from the last time he visited you with Oliver? And you made it sound like he needed Oliver to save him from something more than brokenheartedness? I know the major points of what happened to him while I was the White Witch, but I never bothered to pay attention to details."

"Queen of Nazcaa, that is being a question for him, not for me."

She sighed. "I was afraid of that. I don't think he'd tell me."

"Oh-ho-ho! You are still being fresh on the road! Give it time, yes? Like I was saying, both of you are knowing how hard it is to be alone. Sharing burdens with others will be making things much lighter." He paused. "And, just between you and myself, I was seeing him start to open up before. Such a thing is certainly possible!"

Cassiopeia smiled gratefully. "You have been a wonderful help, sir. We will let you know what we find when we visit the Glittering Grotto."

"It was being my pleasure, Your Highness. Please be safe now and do not be doing anything foolish!"

"I'll do my best!" she answered evasively, then rose to put on her coat. "Thank you for everything."

When she finally exited the Elder's dwelling, she raised a hand to shield her eyes from the blinding early afternoon sun. She cast her gaze over the plaza until she found Gascon at one of the market stalls, pulling out money from his bag. Squinting to get a better look, she noticed that he was buying some kind of tiny, metallic cage…


	7. Chapter 6: Chasing Illusions

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the characters/locations mentioned; that honor goes to Level 5, Studio Ghibli and Bandai. Just putting that out there in case anybody is hunting the site for copyright infringements...

Sorry for the slow going, new semesters bring a lot of work! And yes, they finally make it to the Glittering Grotto! At first I only planned on having Cassiopeia see an illusion, but then I got to thinking that Swaine's illusion in the game was a bit of a missed opportunity that was glossed over. We could have a much more emotionally impactful moment. Now I've gone and done it, because after seeing something like that, I really don't know what they will say next chapter! I'm as much on the edge of my seat as anyone.

Special shout out to moonbird , because I am borrowing their name for the Emperor. I am not creative when it comes to names, and ever since reading their work, I've been calling him by that name ever since. Let me know if that is not all right with you and I'll change it to something else.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

She approached him curiously as he finished paying for the item. "What's this then, Gascon?"

"Ah, perfect timing. Come on, let's step outside of town to the north so I can show you what I have in mind." Beckoning her, he began to walk ahead, and she followed eagerly. He was always so mysterious, at least there would be ONE secret he would share…

Once they got out past the gates into the open snowy tundra, he stopped and held out the cage. She took it, looking at him intently. "This is a creature cage. Many wizards keep beasts to fight for them besides simply relying on spells. However, there are many people who keep beasts who can't use magic at all, myself included." To illustrate his point, he tapped his chest and summoned Gunther, his Hurley. The creature looked happy to see him and jumped up and down excitedly while grunting. "Heh, good to see you too boy." He patted Gunther on the head. "I'll need your help today big time, pal. There's definitely some chocolate in it for you…" Gunther liked the sound of that, hugging his master's legs excitedly and nearly causing the man to fall. He braced himself on the creature's head. "Woah Gunther, take it easy!" He cleared his throat. "This lady over here is Cassiopeia. She will be coming with us for a while, so you should introduce yourself." Gunther looked at the woman with interest, releasing his hold on Gascon's legs to investigate the newcomer.

She laughed with delight to see him. "Hello Gunther, it is a pleasure to meet you!" She held out a hand, but Gunther also hugged her around the legs, causing her to flail. This earned a hearty laugh from Gascon. "I'm glad you all get along. Come on back, buddy, we'll be ready to go soon." He tapped his chest again and the creature returned to its cage.

Cassiopeia brushed herself off. "So Gunther fights for you against the other monsters in the area?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'd have made it for too long wandering around if he hadn't "introduced" himself to me."

"So he found you? Then how will I gain a creature?"

"Well, you remember Esther, right? The blonde girl with the harp that traveled with us?" Cassiopeia nodded slowly. "She was a familiar tamer. When we battled monsters, some of them were so impressed that she was able to tame them by playing her harp, and they joined our party."  
"I see. But I'm still not sure that will help us right now." Cassiopeia was looking… uncharacteristically impatient, which surprised him.

"Well, we won't be able to tame any familiars without her help and the odds aren't good that a creature will just decide to follow you. So, I'll simply lend you one of mine."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah. We traded familiars often between the three of us. Here, take Rufus." He pulled the creature cage from his bag and withdrew a small orb, handing it to her. She took it carefully and placed it in her own cage.

"So, I summon him by tapping my chest over my heart?" she asked, trying to understand how the process worked. "It seems like that should require some sort of magical spell…"

"Hmph. Well, the magic is in the item, not the person holding it. Just think of the creature you want to summon, tap over your heart, and it will appear. Tap again to send them back. Give it a try."

"All right. Let's see…" She closed her eyes and performed the necessary gesture. With a flash of light, a small, dog-like creature appeared before her, bouncing with energy. The queen looked delighted.

"Meet Rufus. We haven't been together as long as Gunther and I have been, but I can definitely count on him to defend you. Whereas Gunther came to me in the wild, Rufus was created from my heart using a form familiar spell. It was a stupid bet Oliver and Esther made…but I am glad to have him on my side." He smiled at the memory and bent down to scratch the canine creature behind the ears. It wriggled happily, nuzzling its master's hand.

Cassiopeia said nothing as she observed this interaction between man and beast. It seemed… well, it was like seeing Gascon for the first time. The real Gascon. Not the prince trying to follow the rules. Not the devil-may-care street-savvy vagrant. This was a man who cared about something deeply and radiated a real emotion. And it deeply honored her that he would entrust his own beloved familiar to her care.

"So, anyhow, on our way to the grotto, I think we should get in a few practice battles to make sure you get a feel for commanding him in a fight. Also…" he looked towards the sky uncomfortably "…it wouldn't hurt if we found a few raw materials lying around that we could sell at the Yule markets…"

Her smile disappeared. "Have I cost you too much money already? We've only been gone a day!"

"Errr, well…I mean, I could just tell people who I am and get whatever I need for nothing, but that's just not my style. Plus it would draw attention to us. But then again, taking care of a guest and lady is pretty important so…yeah. I need to get some more guilders so I can get us what we need." He blushed, now studying his boots. "I can eat stale bread and sleep in a ditch, but for you…"

His thoughts were interrupted when Cassiopeia slapped a hand on his shoulder. "Then I must earn my keep! I know I've spent my whole life in the palace, but I refuse to be a burden on this journey! Just tell me what to look for and I will find it!" When he raised his eyes to meet hers, he saw a look of fierce determination, even eagerness. It actually looked like she was excited to forage for items. This made him feel instantly better.

"Blizzard blooms," he replied with a smile. "You know, the plants they used to make that soup. The soup is so pricy because the blooms are hard to come by. Only crazy people like us go out as deep as the Glittering Grotto, you know."

"Ah, I see. Then I will keep my eyes out for them!" she agreed enthusiastically.

"Well, just make sure you keep your eyes peeled for the monsters first and foremost," he advised, shaking his head. "Are you ready for the trek? It should take us an hour or two depending on how many fights we get into."

"Let's do it!"

They arrived at the mouth of the glittering grotto seven battles later hanging onto three coldstones and five blizzard blooms. The pair were an effective team, with Cassiopeia true to her word and spotting them like a hawk, and Gascon with his Highwayman's Handgun to reach the items in difficult places. He wouldn't admit it to her, but it was a relief to have something to sell off. At least for the moment they would be able to afford food and shelter…

He may have been thinking about that, but Cassiopeia's mind was on another plane entirely. She was finally here. The place so closely tied to her father… The lair of Cerboreas, his faithful servant who had known him in life. As wonderful as the Elder had been, no one could help her move forward nearly as much as her own father, and this would be as close as she could get.

"Now, stay close and keep alert. This place is crawling with beasts. Fortunately, I know a few secret passages that will help us reach the inner sanctum more quickly. I just hope I can find them after all these months…" he declared, interrupting her thoughts. She nodded, hand finding the creature cage. Rufus had been very easy to link to, and he followed her commands without hesitation. She couldn't tell if it was the beast itself that was well trained and loyal, or if it was the will of its master himself, from whose heart it had sprung. Either way, she felt no fear, and no need to even contemplate casting a spell.

They walked straight up the path, quickly being hit in the face with a frigid gust of air. Gascon pulled his hood tighter. "Ugh, this place is worse than outside for whatever reason. I wonder if the Point of Origin just sucks the heat out of everything…" he grimaced.

Cassiopeia was not listening to his gripes. She looked around the glistening cavern in awe, completely unfazed by the chill in the air. This place truly earned its name of Glittering Grotto, with the ice that surrounded them sparkling like a thousand diamonds. There was a pristine quality to the place, probably due in part to the fact that special permission was needed before setting foot here. The beasts needed no permission, however, and she noticed them further back seemingly patrolling the area. It was like they were keeping guard… They would not stop her. Not when she was this close.

Suddenly, she became aware that she had passed right through a wall. "Huh?" she said, startled. She did a double take, and saw only a wall behind her.

Gascon chuckled. "This cave is filled with illusions. Some of the walls are not walls at all, they only appear to be. When we were here last, we found a couple very convenient passages."

"Are these the only illusions in the cave?" she wondered, stopping.

Gascon stopped too. "No. I don't know why. Again, maybe it is the influence of this Point of Origin, but you can see memories of the people who have entered here before."

"Did you see one when you were here?"

He sighed. "Yes. And I hope it doesn't happen again. Though, maybe for you it would be a good thing. Who knows." With that cryptic response, he continued walking up the slope. She hurried to catch up, wondering what he could have seen that was so upsetting. There was no point in asking, he clearly was not willing to talk about it, which disappointed her. A small part of her wished they would see something so she could get her answer.

A little further in, her wish was granted.

They turned a corner, and she nearly ran into him as he stopped dead in his tracks. Peering around, she saw the reason for his sudden halt. Transparent images of a delicate, auburn-haired woman and a burly man with a curling moustache flickered before them. She recognized the pair instantly as Emperor Elscon of Hamelin and the Great Sage Alicia, two people she had worked very hard to crush when she had been the White Witch. They seemed to be searching for something.

"Maybe we should head back, Elscon," the woman suggested, shivering. "There doesn't seem to be anything here we can use. The Wizard King must not have left anything behind…"

Elson growled, clenching his staff tightly. "Just a little bit longer. We just HAVE to find something. We need to if we are ever going to be able to stop Shadar!"

She patted his arm. "I know you are worried, but if we would have found something by now if it was here."

The image of the Emperor punched the icy wall with his bare fist. "Damn it! We need to stop him before he can hurt more innocent people!"

Alicia tried to soothe him. "I agree with you. But you seem so on edge. What is bothering you so, Elscon?"

He growled, and the familiarity of that sound caused Gascon to shiver from more than the cold. "Alicia, I know it is hard for you to understand now, but someday you will. I don't just have subjects to protect. I have a family that is in danger all the more because of who I am. You get married and have kids thinking that is just what rulers do to carry on the bloodline. But damn it Alicia, you don't realize how much you come to LOVE them! Marrying my wife was not our choice, but all the same she is the world to me. And my son…my Gascon…" he paused, clenching his fists. Gascon felt physically sick to his stomach. He had never heard his old man talk like this before. It all felt so wrong, like some kind of lie, but he knew deep down it wasn't. These were his father's exact words recorded for eternity in the walls of this hell-hole. "I am so worried for him. He is already five and not one flicker of magic has ever been shown. I know there is still time, but if he for some inexplicable reason does not control magic, how will he be able to protect himself if anything happens to me? His stubborn spit-fire attitude will only get him so far against our enemies. And then there's the baby on the way. I don't know what he'll be like, but I don't want a future where either of my precious children have to be afraid for their lives." The great hulking form of the man grew still, looking defeated. Alicia put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do everything in your power to protect them, I know. And I will do everything in my power to aid you. Someday I hope to have a child, and you are right, I want them to grow up in a world that is safe. Come, Elson. Let's check on our next lead." The images gradually faded out, leaving a trembling Gascon and a very guilty Cassiopeia. Neither knew how to fill the gaping silence.


	8. Chapter 7: Much Desired Truths

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the characters/locations mentioned; that honor goes to Level 5, Studio Ghibli and Bandai. Just putting that out there in case anybody is hunting the site for copyright infringements...

Hey, this story is not dead! Talk about a long hiatus... Finally, a fight, a resolution, and the much anticipated meeting with Cerboreas. Getting back into things with a real doozy here. Let's hope I haven't lost my touch!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He was the one to break it first. "See what I mean? Stupid mirages playing tricks on your mind, messing with you. Probably meant to drive trespassers crazy or something. Let's keep going and just forget about it," he growled, frowning darkly. He resumed walking, leaving Cassiopeia behind to study his back. She could easily see the tension held in his shoulders.

"Are you mad at me?" she squeezed her eyes shut and voiced the question weighing heavily on her. "No, that's a silly question. Of course you must be." She heard the crunching of his boots on the snow stop.

"What makes you say that?"

She risked a look up and found his expression genuinely confused. "You are mad about something. You just got a reminder about your father, and it's my fault he's not here with you any longer. You must be so furious at me for taking him away from you." Her face burned with shame despite the frigid temperature.

He returned to where she stood shifting uncomfortably. "I can see your point, but that wasn't what I was thinking, actually. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"You're lying. Why else would hearing your father talk about how much he loved you make you so upset?" she challenged

A grimace crossed his face. Hearing her put that into words made the knot in his stomach tighten. "Because it's a lie. That mirage is mocking me by showing me things that can't possibly be true."

"But you told me the cave shows memories. It had to be true!"

"It's not true!" he finally snapped, his shout echoing off the icy walls and sending a dusting of snow falling from the ceiling. She stared at him, his normally calm violet eyes now wild with anger, an emotion she had never seen him wear in all her dealings with the man. Annoyance, absolutely, but never anything this intense. Slowly, her shame morphed into frustration at this outburst.

"How can you possibly deny that your father's words were true, especially words so precious?"

He snorted. "You didn't know my old man very well if you think THAT display represented how he really felt."

Now she herself was becoming angry. "Do you understand what I'd give just to hear those words from my father? Or to see him again, if only as a mirage? You got such a rare opportunity but all you can do is insult him?"

"I'm his son, I have the right! I know what he was like better than anyone. Maybe your memories of your father are all good and happy, but mine sure as hell aren't!"

"Then maybe you should leave before you hear him telling people he loves you again!" she spat, pushing past him. "As for me, I'm going to find Cerboreas and maybe learn more about my father. Because unlike some people, I actually LOVE mine."

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" he shouted back. "I won't stay in this icy hell any longer than I have to!" He swiftly did a 180 and stomped in the direction of the exit, muttering under his breath.

She didn't even try to listen to what he was saying; it would only infuriate her more, and she was mad enough at the moment. Pressing ahead, her mind spun, trying to process just how unfair it was that the ingrate got what she had so desperately wanted. _How much you LOVE them…my precious children…_ Elscon's words echoed inside of her, causing a dull ache in her heart. She had been a little girl when her father died, and remembered so little about him besides the way he had always called her 'Pea' and given her a warm smile. And those occasional picnics, just the two of them, far away from the pressures and formality of the court. And when they were in court, how he would always save a dance with her, the girl standing on top of his feet as he completed the steps, giggling. She treasured those memories, but at the same time yearned to recall his voice saying what she knew in her heart to be true: that he loved her.

And that was why Gascon's reaction bothered her so much. How childish had he acted, like a brat throwing a temper tantrum when there was no reason for it whatsoever! So much for princely behavior. Also, so much for chivalrously making sure she was safe in this icy labyrinth… She hugged her arms tightly against herself as a strong gust of wind interrupted her thoughts. She was getting closer…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Meanwhile, in the opposite direction, Gascon had ceased his mutterings and fallen into a sullen silence, hands shoved into his pockets and slouching. Now that he'd calmed down a bit, he wasn't sure why he had suddenly become so militant in defense of something he knew was incorrect. Probably had to do with not wanting to explain the whole truth to Cassiopeia, though surely she was thinking him a huge idiot right now. He groaned and scratched his neck, already starting to regret how he'd reacted. He of course knew exactly why he was upset, and if he'd just manned up and explained it he knew she'd react much more favorably. But he'd never been open about his feelings with anyone, hardly even himself. Letting her know he had daddy issues…that wasn't what he wanted her to think of him. _And her thinking you are a childish brat is better?_ his inner voice sneered. _Especially when all she wanted was to know her dad and she had to watch you stomp all over yours?_

He stopped in his tracks. "What am I doing?" he sighed, turning around. "I'm supposed to be the man protecting her and I've just let her storm off into this cave all by herself. I swear, if anything happens to her I should just jump into that Point of Origin head first…" He took off running.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

There! Just ahead the passage was opening up! She was almost there! Luckily, there had been no real threats from beasties; only two or three tried to mess with her, and Rufus had been sufficient to frighten them off. Seems Gascon's 'protection' wasn't so necessary… Finally, she stepped into a huge cavern. The dominating feature was a huge, swirling vortex that seemed to reside behind a maw of icy spikes, eerily similar to the jaw of a great beast. It was breathtaking, even more so as she realized this was a place where her father had spent a great deal of time deep in meditation. What sorts of things had he realized while sitting here? Only one other being might know. "Cerboreas!" she called, the sound being swallowed by the void. "It is I, Cassiopeia. I've come to speak with you!"

At first, nothing happened. She began to wonder if her voice had even been heard, but as she raised her hands around her mouth to call out once more, she saw something stir behind the icy spikes. Actually, some of them MOVED. As they rose, she came to realize that they were attached to the back of a huge, canine creature that was currently shaking off the sleep from his bones before sauntering over to her.

"My Lady Cassiopeia," he greeting, bowing down before her. "The day finally arrives when I meet my master's daughter. It is an honor."

"Cerboreas, how long I've wanted to speak with you, one of my father's most trusted servants," she began, reaching out and stroking his snout affectionately. "Had I been in control of myself, I would have surely come sooner."

"Yes, your father was quite worried about you. I'm glad to see his attempts to save you from darkness succeeded."

"He was really that worried for me?" she paused. "How did he know I was in trouble?"

"He was a powerful man with a powerful love for his daughter. That should explain everything! Though it should be added that he never trusted the counsel and had planned in advance for some kind of treachery on their part," Cerboreas explained, settling down on his haunches.

She nodded. "When was the last time you two spoke?"

"He came to me under the guise of Gallus not long after the young wizard had defeated me in battle and relieved me of the stone for Mornstar I was charged with protecting. He assured me that having the boy reassemble Mornstar was his intention and he trusted him with using it to help free you. Also, he…apologized for the madness the stone had caused me. The Wizard King is, was, and always will be a good and kind man."

"Incredible," the young woman breathed. "A man so strong death could not stop him from his mission, yet he never let that power lead him astray." She looked down. "I wish I could say the same. It must shame him so having me for a daughter."

"My dear lady, he knew he left you far too soon, when you were too young to be on your own in that nest of vipers. He blames you for nothing, and understands you were trying your best even if it ended up not going the way you planned. It's what you will do now that you have been saved that matters most."

"How can you be so sure?" she pled.

"Because that's what he told me," the wolf said simply with a sage nod. "He also told me he expected you to come looking for answers once you were free, and here you are as he predicted!"

"Not the way I planned things, but how it turned out nevertheless. Did he mention expecting me to ask what he learned from his meditation here?"

The great spirit barked with laughter. "Absolutely. In fact, he prepared a whole answer for me to give you."

"Seriously? Was father part psychic as well?"

"Not psychic, but very insightful. Easy to confuse those two things. Now, would you like to hear his answer?"

"Yes, please!" Her face seemed to light up at the prospect.

Cerboreas cleared his throat. "Very well. As you know, your father was a man of great power, revered throughout history for his incredible control of magic and setting the foundation of magical practice. One of the only beings ever to be able to wield two wands simultaneously. Leader of the immensely influential Nazcaan empire. But for all that ability, he did not know what he should do with the time given to him. Strive for more power? Immortality? Devote himself to passing on his lessons to a new generation of wizards? He came here, to the Point of Origin, to contemplate just how he should spend the rest of his days.

"Here where all life began, he was able to focus on life itself, the meaning of it all. As a wizard of great power, he could create and destroy, playing god to the world. But sitting before this void, all that power felt cold and empty. Gods must be lonely, he thought, and the thought was not appealing. But could he create the miracle of life that would fill his heart? He could, but it would not be through the means of powerful sorcery; love for another, the potential that rests in all humans regardless of strength or magical ability, was all that was needed to do this. He realized he wanted to learn this kind of power, lest he miss out on the gift everyone had because he was too focused on his own special abilities. He finally left, resolving to learn the magic of love from another and have children to share everything with. When he returned to me years later bearing a stone from Mornstar, he told me all about how he had found a woman that captured his heart, and how they had had a beautiful little girl through their union. He knew his time was coming, but he felt satisfied that he had chosen wisely and believed his daughter would carry on his legacy as ruler and wizard. I have never seen him look so at peace."

Cassiopeia couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So, he decided that life was about people, not power, and gave up his quest for more knowledge for the sake of starting a family?"

"Indeed, my lady. A decision he never once regretted."

She looked a bit deflated. "It's too bad he won't get the wizard he wanted as his successor."

"Eh? Why's that? You've proven to have every gift of your father," Cerboreas observed.

"Yes, well, I've also used it for horrible things unlike my father. I want nothing to do with magic if it leads me astray again." She clenched her hands into fists.

"You know, I don't think that would disappoint him if that was your decision. And who knows, someday you might find that magic can have a place in your life once more. Either way, he is resting in peace now, of that I am sure. You're well-being means so much more to him than a legacy. Do you disagree that that is how fathers are, young man?" The canine inclined his head over Cassiopeia to look past her at the cavern entrance. She whipped around, noticing for the first time that Gascon was leaning against a wall, arms folded over his chest. He scowled.

"In theory, yes. And I'm absolutely sure Peia's father would feel that way. His actions have made it very clear what he feels for his daughter, and she should never ever worry about that. If you are making implications about my old man, however, drop it and leave it alone. This is about her, not me."

"What are you still doing here, Gascon?" Cassiopeia said coldly as her environment. "I thought you wouldn't stay here any longer than necessary? Did you feel the need to come spy on my conversation with Cerboreas?" Now her eyes were flashing dangerously, and he swallowed.

"I promised you I'd go with you and keep you safe. I shouldn't have stormed off like that before, and I'm sorry," he admitted looking down. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation, but I didn't want to really announce my arrival either."

The woman sighed, losing her spark of anger more quickly than she thought possible. She'd been expecting a lot more work before getting an apology, to be honest. "It's fine, really. I'm glad you came back."

"And I'm glad you've been getting everything you wanted to hear from Cerboreas." He looked up at the great beast a bit warily. "Heh, haven't seen you in a while. How's the Glittering Grotto been?"

Cerboreas looked amused. "Cold. And pretty empty. This has been the most entertainment I've had since you guys beat me senseless."

"Why DO you stay here, Cerboreas?" Cassiopeia inquired. "You were tasked with guarding the stone from Mornstar, but that is no longer an issue now that Oliver has the wand. Are you guarding this Point of Origin?"

"Yes, afraid so. Such a place of great mystical power could easily fall into the wrong hands. Not everyone is as benevolent as your father. Or you."

"Then I should be certain to visit you more often," she decided resolutely. "Yule really is a lovely town, and doing some meditation here would probably do me some good."

"I'd love your company, Lady Cassiopeia." Cerboreas bowed low once more. "Now, far be it for me to dismiss you, but you have a long trip back to town and the hour grows late. Return whenever you like and I will be here waiting, your loyal servant."

Tears clouded her vision to hear the creature pledge his allegiance to her. Not bothering with decorum, she reached out and hugged him around his furry neck, pressing her face against his fur. "Thank you for everything, Cerboreas. You cannot begin to understand what this has meant to me."

"Any time, any time." With that, the creature withdrew back towards the void, melting once more into the icy landscape and leaving the two humans alone.

She finally turned back to him. "I suppose it is time to go. The sooner the better, right?" With that, she walked out of the room so he scrambled to follow. Seemed he wasn't off the hook yet.

"Look, Peia, wait." She stopped but didn't turn, forcing him to come in front of her. "There's something I need to explain." He took a deep breath. "Before, I wasn't mad because it was a lie; it was most definitely true."

She raised an eyebrow. "So you WERE mad because he said he loved you. Great, glad we cleared that up." With a growl, she continued around him.

He reached out and grasped her wrist. "Peia, wait. That's not everything."

"Then what pray tell is left to say?"

"He never said those words to me. Or my brother. All he ever did was scold and reprimand and tell us what we ought to be doing as princes. No hugs. No affection. Oh, your boys wandered out of town? Then let them fend for themselves; they have to learn somehow even if a giant beast mauls them. Damn it, even when he was dying in my arms he couldn't say he loved me, he just told me what my responsibilities were before expiring. I know he implied it, but it still hurts that he didn't…" When Cassiopeia finally risked a look back, she saw just how dejected he appeared, shoulders hunched and head hung low. "I feel almost worse hearing him admit it to someone else but not to me than I did thinking he didn't love me at all. Like, why? Why was he never able to show it like a normal person?" He paused. "That's why I was upset, and I'm sorry for not being up front with you. I've just never admitted to any of that before. Now we can go." He released his grip on her wrist and took over the lead, not even looking back at her.

She hurriedly caught up until she was at his side. "I shouldn't have judged so quickly without knowing the background. I was being emotional because of the situation and overreacted. I'm sorry too, Gascon. And…thank you for explaining it to me. I was a bit worried about you, but I feel better now that you've told me."

He nodded. "Savor it. It doesn't happen often. Just ask Marcassin or Oliver."

As they turned the corner, they caught the fleeting image of a robed, masked figure hurrying through the passages grasping a very familiar-looking wand. "Pea, soon. We will free you soon, no matter what," the man murmured under his breath, though they could both hear.

Cassiopeia's face colored. "Father?" But just as quickly as the image appeared, it had disappeared. She remained frozen staring at the spot where he had been, replaying his words in her mind until she felt a hand grab hers.

"You'll never have to doubt what he felt, you know," Gascon stated. "I hope you've gotten everything you were looking for here."

He was surprised when she squeezed his hand. "I have. Maybe more. And you never have to doubt what he felt either, Gascon. You just have to accept it."

"Not an easy thing to just do..."

"I know." She began to pull him forward. "Come on, we have to go sell those cold stones and blizzard blooms before the market closes!"


End file.
